Panem
| image= PanemSealOfficial.png | caption= Official Eagle of Panem | location=North America | population=7,851,210 | foundation=302 BDD | capital= The Capitol}} At one time, decades ago, the face of the Earth changed and modern civilization was seemingly destroyed. Major landmasses changed shape as the sea level rose to very high heights around the planet, causing the destruction of earth's surface but the ancient continent of North America, heavily destroyed. Some time after the end of the world as we knew it, a nation was established in North America that would soon come to be known as Panem; being founded roughly 250 years after the global disasters. Panem eventually grew large enough that it was segmented into thirteen separate districts, each responsible for producing goods of a particular industry to serve the growing needs of the nation, and all operating under the auspices of Panem's oppressive Capitol. Three-hundered and two years after the foundation of our nation, the various districts of Panem rebelled against the Capitol, lasting for three years and killing two rebels for each Capitol citizen dead. By the end of the conflict, the Capitol had quelled the rebellion, defeating twelve of the districts and obliterating the thirteenth entirely. In the wake of the rebellion, the Capitol established as stated in The Treaty of Treason - The Hunger Games, an annual event in which twenty-four children between the ages of twelve and eighteen, one boy and one girl from each district, are chosen from a lottery and entered into a gladiatorial competition where they must fight each other to the death until only one remains standing. History Foundation The foundation of Panem immediately sticks with the late history of the former states in North America, mainly the United States. After World War III took place in 976 BDD as a result of the deep conflict between the two continents Europe and North America, being fought brutally with nuclear missles, few of modern civilisation remained safe, as most died of the toxic fog, hits of the missles and the immediate climatic changes. As the continental plates changed shape and location and the magnetic field of Earth changed its direction, the whole known world but North America was seemingly flooded and completely destroyed. The ancient continent of North America - nowadays called like its only remaining country, Panem, was heavily damaged and flooded. It survived as the continental plate of the continent rised while the others fell, and was mostly saved from the flood. By 514 BDD, the earth's surface started to calm. By then, humanity returned to tribe-like behavior, as no official state bounded them together. As climate became stable, humans settled down together in communities and later, cities. 451 BDD marks the foundation of The Capitol at the location we know today is the northern border of District 3. Quickly, the Capitol expanded to its limits and established the biggest city the world has seen for a long time. It kept on expanding and conquering other settlements all over the mainland. This expansion came to an end 302 BDD, when The Capitol divided itself into fourteen different units; One Capitol and Thirteen Districts. The Dark Days 302 years after the foundation of the Nation of Panem, the various districts rebelled against the Capitol in order to break free from the unity of Panem. This period of war, called The Dark Days, lasted for exactly three years and murdered one ninth of Panem's inhabitants. By the end of the conflict, the Capitol had quelled the rebellion, defeating twelve of the districts and obliterating the thirteenth entirely. The Treaty Of Treason As a result and punishment of their uprising, the Treaty Of Treason was made to punish the districts. It was signed three months after the end of The Dark Days, and ensured multiple security rules for the Capitol. As well as implementing laws to keep peace in the districts, it detailed that the Hunger Games were to take place annually to remind the districts that the Dark Days must never be repeated - and to keep districts further divided, thus preventing a new rebellion. The Hunger Games In the wake of the rebellion, the Capitol established the Hunger Games, an annual event in which twenty-four children between the ages of twelve and eighteen, one boy and one girl from each district, are chosen from a lottery and entered into a gladiatorial competition where they must fight each other to the death until only one remains standing. The Capitol The Capitol is a noun used for both the capital aswell as the nation's central seat of government, symbolizing the beating heart and shining diamond of Panem. It is located in an area formerly known as the Rocky Mountains and is surrounded by the thirteen outlying districts, the nearest being the first, second and third district. The citizens of the Capitol are generally seen as the most weathly, known and outstanding out of all in Panem. The city's prosperity is fueled by the industries and forced labor of the districts beyond. The Capitol is not counted as part of one of the districts, but an independant (or controlling) area of the Capitol itself. Thus, the city and its inhabitants are not eligable of participating in the Hunger Games themselves as tributes, despite seeing the ultimate value in them. The Head of the Capitol is the President of Panem, hence President Stone. The Districts District 1 District One produces luxury items for the Capitol. It specializes in processing diamonds and similar after sucessful mining in District 12. Hence, it is considered the wealthiest district in all of Panem - yet, not comparable with the Capitol. It is considered the main leader of the Career districts in the Hunger Games, training their tributes years before they are eligable to be reaped. However, it has remained without any victor so far. It is located north of the Capitol, east of District 2 and in the west of District 5. District 2 District Two specializes itself in masonry and the main provision of the Peacekeepers. It is considered the most loyal district to the Capitol and very wealthy, similar to District 1. Its tributes are mainly careers, considered very strong and durable. District Two has won once so far. It is located northwest of the the Capitol, southwest of District 7 and east of District 1. District 3 District Three produces electronics and knowledge of technology. It is considered a fairly wealthy district, delivering the most brilliant of them to the Capitol. Their tributes are seen to be prepared for the arena and scoring well, yet they are not considered a Career district generally. It has won once. This district mainly consists of only one, domed city including its surrounding area south of the Capitol and north of District 4 and District 9. District 4 District Four delivers its finest fish to the Capitol and thus, specializes in fishery. It is considered one of the most wealthy districts of Panem due to the high demand for seafood. The tributes of this district are commonly careers and often try to volunteer for a spot in the games. District Four has won the Hunger Games once. As it is one of the major food producing districts, it is very big, claiming most of the land south of District 3. District 5 District Five produces and develops the knowledge and building of power-generating buildings (power) that runs Panem in several ways. Because of its important status and location, it is considered the third wealthiest district of Panem. It's tributes are raised in an urban enviroment with different ways of living than in most of the country's districts. Despite of that, they have won the games three times. It is located east of District 1, north of District 6 and west of District 10, being in a core position. District 6 District Six's main industry is transportation and the creation of vehicles such as the Hovercraft. It is also known to produce pharmaceutical substances and drugs such as morphling. It is considered a middle-class district. The tributes of District Six are usually durable and flexible. This district has won once so far. It is located south of District 5, north of District 9 and west of District 10. District 7 District Seven mainly handcrafts fine lumber and chops down trees. Hence, many workers are experienced in the usage of hatchets and axes, giving their tributes an advantage over others. It is considered a middle-class district with normal wealth. District Seven is known to be one of the most populated district of Panem, entering a huge number of children to the annual reaping. They have never won in the Hunger Games. It is located northwest of District 1. District 8 District Eight's industry is textiles. This includes the handcrafting of various clothes (including the fashion for Capitol Couture) aswell as uniforms for the Peacekeepers. It is considered a lower middle-class district, due to the increased poverty and shrinked popularity. It is mostly overlooked in the Hunger Games, and usually places averagely. It has never won the competition so far. It is located between District 9 and District 10 in the west and District 11 in the east. District 9 District Nine specializes itself on the production and development of grain and cereals, and is known to create the tesserae packages. The district is heavily dominated of grain fields being cut by urban settlements of backeries and breweries. It is considered a lower middle-class district because of the poor standarts of living and wealth. It is mainly unnoticed in the Hunger Games, with the only exeption being the very first district to ever win the games. It remains the district's only victory so far. It is known to be a very huge district, bordering on many districts. It is located north of District 4, south of District 3, District 6, District 10, District 8 and west of District 11. District 10 District Ten raises the main livestock of Panem. It developes its meat and delivers the finished food to the Capitol. It is dominated by many farms and big groups of families. Because of the settled clan borders and rivalities, there is barely trade going on in the district. Hence, it is considered a low-class district. Its tributes are barely prepared for the arena, and are mostly forgotten. It has never won the Games. It is located east of District 5 and District 6, north of District 8 and District 9 and west of District 11. District 11 District Eleven's industry is agriculture and is known for its big orchards filled with tasty fruit and vegetables. It also produces minor fields of grain and cotton aswell. As it is the major food producing district of Panem, almost everything is directly transported to the Capitol, making it one of the poorest districts. Its tributes are barely coming far in the Hunger Games. District Eleven has never won the games. It is the biggest district of Panem, bordering wild jungles and shining beaches. It is located east of District 8, District 9 and District 11. It is located southwest of District 12. District 12 District Twelve is the most outer remaining district of Panem, being mostly forgotten by the citizens of the Capitol. It's main industry is mining. The inhabitants are suspected to be the poorest of the whole country. Nearly every piece of coal is transported to the Capitol, and laws are executed strictly by the Peacekeepers. Their tributes have shown to own a natural incentive of survival, however. They have won once. It is located northeast of District 11 and south of the former District 13. District 13 District Thirteen was the final district of Panem, developing and delivering graphite and nuclear technology for the Capitol. It was the former head district of national security, before its destruction. After its major role in The Dark Days, the Capitol eliminated District Thirteen with toxic and nuclear bombs, far from civilisation. Its ruins are currently being retaken by the nature. It was located north of District 12. Geography